The Rescue
by Fely
Summary: Marie Antoinette asks Oscar to join her to a very strange woman's ball,which Oscar dosen't feel very sure about.Andre,her best friend ensures her that everything will be fine,but as Oscar and Marie get there,a powerful earthquake leads them to prison.
1. The Earthquake

Chapter 1 : The earthquake

"And why not?" the young Queen complained.  
>"Well,it's dangerous,Your Majesty." Oscar answered.<br>"It won't be…"she said taking her hands. 'As long as you are there,with me,nothing with happen."she continued.  
>"Your Majesty…"<br>"Please,Oscar! I am tired of all this queen stuff! I…I want to be free…"  
>"And what will happen if someone finds out about your true identity?"<br>"It isn't a masquerade,Oscar."  
>"Great…"<br>"It's Madame's Lichiardopol party."  
>"And?"<br>"And she's a very good friend of mine. She can't harm anyone even if she'd want to."  
>So naive… Oscar though.<br>"Let's say you are going…What will you do there?"she managed to say.  
>"I'll dance of course."the queen responded.<br>Oscar sighed.  
>"Very well…I will go…"<br>"Thankyou Oscar! I knew you will!"  
>"W-what?"<br>"Yes,Oscar. It was only a matter of time."she giggled.  
>And with that,Marie Antoinette went to her rooms.<br>Such a smart Queen

"You know you're going to stay just with her,right? That means not dancing,no talking to people or driking wine,Oscar."her best friends told her.  
>"Of course I do! And you know that I rarely dance or talk to people at balls."<br>"I don't understand why…Not even a single minuet?"he asked,putting his hand on her left shoulder.  
>"Not this time,Andre."she told him,taking his hand off her.<br>"Honestly,Oscar…"  
>"What is it,Andre?"<br>"You really need to can possibly happen at Madame's Elizabeth party?"  
>"You never know…That's why I need to be careful…"<br>"Oscar…"  
>"Andre."she said to him.<br>"She has lots of will happen."  
>He looked deeply in her blue eyes for a few seconds,w hen Oscar turned her face away.<br>"I guess you're right…"  
>"Finally!"<br>"But can you make me a favor?"  
>"Sure"<br>"Will you please wait for me to come back?Besides…I really need a big fire in my my room after I'll come back."  
>"As I said before…Sure.I guess I'm going to talk to Blake and Fleur until then."<br>"Don't be ridiculous,Andre! You'll just catch a cold!"  
>"And what else am I supposed to do?"<br>"Well you can help Granny with her stuff or you can stay with my sisters."  
>"Hell no! If I go to granny,she'll put me wash dishes and if I go to your sisters, I can say goodbye to my hair."he complained.<br>A giggle escaped from Oscar's lips.  
>"What's so funny?"<br>"So you'll spend all this night with our horses?"  
>"Yes. It's way better than washing dishes or having your hair cut or catched with lots of ribbons."<br>This time, Oscar laughed.  
>Andre smiled.<br>It's been a while since she laughed…he thought.  
>"I'll be back here at midnight."she finally said as she stoped laughing.<br>"It's possible for me to get here later…around 1 o'clock,so don't you worry."she continued.  
>"okay,okay,,,Now go! You're making the Queen waiting!"he said,pushing her to the chaise.<br>"Andre?"Oscar called his name when the chaise's door closed.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Take care of you and don't act as the hero,no matter what."  
>"To act like a hero? What are you talking about?" he asked her confused.<br>"I just said it. I can wait for anything from you."  
>"Okay…?"<br>"Bye Bye Andre!" she told when the chaise moved on.  
>"Bye…"he said slowly,waving his hand to her.<p>

"I am honoured to have as a guest The Queen of France!" said Madame de Lichiardopol,full of emotion.  
>"It is my pleasure,Madame Elizabeth."said the Queen.<br>"I am very surprised to have Oscar Francois de Jardjayes here."she told to the young soldier. "What brings you here, my dear?"  
>"I bef for your pardon,Madame,but I came here to watch over our Queen." Oscar replaied.<br>"Oh,I see…"she said with a sad smile.  
>"Well,I hope you'll have a good time here,Oscar. Your Majesty."she said when she grabbed a little girl's hand.<br>"Come will make you new friends."she told her kissing her forehead.  
>"She has such a beautiful angel with her…"said Marie Antoinette slowly.<br>She has something in her eyes…But I can't sense what… Oscar thought.  
>"It's true Your 's a lovely child." She said smiling.<br>"Oh, it's a minuet Oscar! I don't want to miss me."she said leaving.  
>""Your Majesty…"Oscar said grabbing her left arm.<br>"What is it,Oscar?  
>"Would I have the honour to have you as my partener tonight?"<br>"Oh?"  
>Oscar nodded.<br>"It will be my pleasure, Oscar!" she told her,taking her hand.  
>All the guests remained in silence.<br>As the two blonde women paid attention to the minuet,they started dancing.  
>The cupboards started to shake,while the ground was moving under the people's feet.<br>"O-Oscar! What is happening?" the Queen panicked.  
>The chandelier started to shake too. It fell…<br>"Your Majesty!" Oscar yelled at the queen,pulling her far enough from the chandelier,which kept on falling. Oscar got hit by it,now…laying on the floor in a bath on blood, with that chandelier on her body.  
>"OSCAR!"<p> 


	2. The Prison and The Newspaper

Chapter 2 : The Prison & The Newspaper

"Damnit!" Andre told to himself,as he was standing in the middle of the De Jarjayes's huge garden. He looked again at his watch and puted it back in his pocket.  
>"One o'clock? It's three o'clock!" he complained to Oscar's horse, Fleur.<br>He sighed. He looked at Fleur and saw fear in her beautiful black eyes.  
>"You are worried about Oscar, aren't you Fleur?" he asked the horse, patting it's neck. "You don't need to be…You see…Oscar is not giving up with one or two and she's not afraid of anything…She is also a very good fighter…So there's no need of concern." He said gently, giving Fleur a red apple. As soon as the white horse began to eat, Andre went to his own horse, Bellefire.<br>Bellefire looked into his emerald eyes as he knew that he was worried too.  
>"She may act and wear uniform as a man does…but she's still a woman." He said to himself.<br>He thought about how innocent could Oscar be in different moments. That was the thing that always had scared him to death.  
>"Where are you, Oscar?" he whispered as he raised his eyes on the pale queen of the night.<p>

***********************************************************

"Nghhhhhhhhh…" she moaned with pain as she thought her body was on fire. She couldn't move a finger. She felt all from a sudden a cold hand touching her hot cheek gently. Oscar opened her eyes slowly and saw that over her was standing a blonde haired girl that was crying with tears of joy.  
>"Oscar! Oh, my dearest friend! I thought you will never open your eyes again!" She said smiling sadly.<br>"My…Queen…"she managed to say slowly, almost, like a whisper…  
>She tried to get up, but Antoinette stoped her.<br>"No, Oscar! I mustn't move! You'll just cause more pain...!"  
>Oscar was surely impressed by her queen's protective action, but she was too tired to show it.<br>"What happened…? How long I've been like…this ? "  
>"For a few hours,Oscar…"<br>The queen sighned. "I believe you still remember the earthquake, am I right?"  
>"Yes…Your Majesty…"<br>"You pulled me out of that chandelier's way…but it had fallen on you!" she sobbed.  
>" I moved it away…But because of me, a big piece of glass stabbed your chest!" she said crying harder and harder.<br>"I…I started carrying you to a doctor…Then I saw that there was no one in the hall…I screamed after help…But then…I were hit in my head and I fainted…"  
>Oscar's face was filled with anger. But she couldn't speak very clearly…It was too painful for her to speak…<br>"Who…would do that?" she finally said among whimpers.  
>No matter how much she tried,she couldn't yell nor release all her anger.<br>"I'm not sure,but before I fainted, I saw three men…"  
>"Can you describe them…?" she said hoarse.<br>"No…They were masked…" Antoinette replaied. "And Oscar, please , for my shake…try not to speak." The queen asked her with gentle voice,but serious face.  
>Oscar nodded slowly in understanding,as her eyes went on her jacket. It was a dark red. A very, very dark red.<br>She could feel how her blood was coming out from any part of body.  
>"Am I…dying?" she said as a cold shiver crossed her spine.<br>"No…! How can you say that Oscar ? I asked for a doctor..."  
>"From…them ?"<br>"Yes, but don't worry…Those men told me that they cannot allow you to suffer or die."  
>Oscar was without words.<br>Why would they care about me? she thought.  
>"They'll let us read the newspaper!" she said waving a newspaper in her little hand.<br>Oscar smiled with relief.  
>"That's right Oscar! Smile, because we will escape from this prison very soon!"<br>God, be with us… she thought.

************************************************************************

"What?"  
>"Read the newspaper or talk to the king if you don't believe me!" said Alain laughing.<br>"Give me that newspaper!"  
>With fear in his eyes, he readed loudly the main title : "The Queen of France, Marie Antoinette, was kidnapped!"<br>The newspaper fall from his hands, landing on the floor. He didn't cared about the queen, but for his beloved Oscar.  
>"But that means…" he whispered.<br>"Means what? I hadn't heard such good news for when Louis XV died!" Alain said laughing hysterically.  
>"Oscar is with her too…"<br>"Andre, sweet heart…Are you taking me stupid or what?"

************************************************************

"Oscar! They found out we've been kidnapped!"  
>Hope they'll find us… she thought as she took the newspaper from her friend.<br>She was looking after the "De Jarjayes" name. Sh hadn't found anything, but a short interview with her father, The General.

The interview :

(*We need to find our beloved Queen as soon as possible!* said the general.  
>Then, a servant comes to the general and asks him: *And how about Oscar?*.<br>The general replaied with cold voice: *She can spend all her life there. She couldn't protect the queen! A thing that was her job!*  
>*Won't you search ,at least, for her?*the servant asked furiously.<br>*No! Certanly not!* he replaied.  
>*Then I'll find her myself!* he yelled at the general as he went away.)<br>Oscar's heart broke. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and her lips were trembling.  
>As soon as she saw that,Antoinette went quickly and took Oscar in her arms.<br>"What is the matter my friend? Why are you crying?"  
>Oscar pointed the interview with her finger as she her her head down, sobbing powerful.<br>After she finished reading the interview, the queen's eyes were caught by hot tears.  
>"Oh, Oscar! It's only my fault! I am so sorry!"<br>"It's not your fault…It's mine."  
>"No it's not ! You saved my life putting your own in danger."<br>"I swear…I swear on my life that I will protect with my life in return. And I also swear that I will be granding any wish you have!"  
>Oscar looked deep in her queen's eyes and saw an ocean of hope.<br>"Thankyou,Your Majesty!" she said,returning her hug.  
>As soon as Antoinette fell asleep,Oscar remembered what did that servant replaied to her father.<br>"Andre..." she whispered slowly.  
>She smiled as she wiped her tears. She could always count on him. Always…<br>He gave her something that her father didn't. Hope and happiness.


	3. Raindrops

Chapter 3 : Raindrops

Her beautiful blue eyes looked at the imitation of the window. It was raining. It was a cold and powerful rain. She felt cold,weak,hurt...

Her chest was bandaged, after a doctor payed her and Antoinette a visit. She had dried blood under the nails,all over her forehead and shirt.

She wanted to cry all her pain out on his chest. She wanted to e hugged by him, to see his deep loving emerald eyes. She wanted Andre to find she couldn't do anything more than standing there, in the prison, hoping that the next person who will enter it will be her dear Andre.

Oscar couldn't sleep,in other words, she didn't want to...

But then,she suddenly remembered what Marie told her a few hours ago.

*flashback*

"Oscar...I am hungry..." she said slowly.

"Please endure it,my will get better soon."

"I know. Would you make me a little favor please?"

"Ofcourse."

"Call me Marie or Antoinette until we get back to where we both belong." she said smiling sadly.

"Yes,Marie..." Oscar answered.

"Are my people really starving? Is this how they feel?" Marie asked all from a sudden, her face expresion, serious.

Oscar wanted to be honest and loyal, so she said:

"Yes, Your-.. I mean Marie." she quickly corected.

"I see.."

*ends flaskback*

Antoinette was now sleeping in Oscar's touched gently her pale face,moving her fair hair remembered about her childhood spent with remembered that times,when she was 14 and she was still remembered how she punched Andre so hard, after he had told her to do whatever she wants with the uniform. She hated herself for believing, that time, that he truly wanted her to wear the uniform. She should have known that Andre wanted the best for her…

Oscar looked again at the window with bars. She left Marie on the bed with straw, not before covering her, with her dirty red jacket. She walked slowly to the window, ignoring the pain from her head and chest. But when Oscar looked on the window, she realized one thing. She was in the tower of a castle.

She fell on the floor and hot tears began rolling on her cheeks. She soon rested her face within her hands, sobbing : " He will never find me!"

* * *

><p>Rain was falling over Paris. It was like the sky was crying after the Queen. But he wasn't crying after her! God…he wasn't…His heart was crying after his beloved friends. As his heart screamed painfully his mind was blank.<p>

Andre was walking alone,in the cold rain, his eyes dark, his face sober. Every human being who would see him like this, would say that he have had a lost. And he had!

He lost the most precious thing in his life…Oscar.

His long, black hair ,which was used to be catched in a cute ponytail,was now all messed up on his back and shoulders.

He didn't cared about himself anymore. He was hopeless… His master wanted his lovers pain and his friends couldn't help him find her.

He stopped in front of Notre Dame, looking at the grey sky. He closed his eyes, as in the darkness of his mind appeared a beautiful sparkle of light. He saw her smooth curls and her pink skin. She could sense the faint perfume of hers ,her white smile and her light blue he opened his eyes again,trying to destroy his bitter tears,he entered the kneeledin front of the Holy Cross and started praying:

"God…You know I am not having much faith in You…But if You really exist…Please…please watch over Oscar and guide me to where she is. I love her."he said slowly, as tears was falling down. Andre raised up on his feet,now, getting out of Notre Dame.

* * *

><p>In the time when Andre was going back to the maison, two people were watching over him. It was a young woman, dressed in a black gown with red ribbons. She had deep green eyes,pink lips and brown hair. Her hair was enough long to reach her man beside her was her lover and husband. He had short blonde hair and dark eyes. He was smirking at the poor man who was walking down the street, with his heart broken, while his wife looked at him with agony and mercy.<p>

"Why are you doing this…Gabriel?"she asked him before putting her hand on his left shoulder.

"For my father, my dearest Seraphine."

" I know he killed your father, but does he really desrve this kind of punishment?"

"Not him…His father did…But I'm not doing this to him or because his father has done what he has done…It's just pure coincidence that the woman is his lover. Nothing much,nothing less."

"I'm doing this for us…"he continued.

"I see…" she said slowly.

"Are you unhappy with me?"

"No…I am happy."

"Seraphine…Do you truly love me?"

"But it's out of question! Of course I do my dearest. I am so lucky to have you as my husband. And I swear, as your wife, that I'll follow you where ever you'll go." She said seriously,her eyes never letting his.

He hugged her tightly,tears falling down his face.

"I am truly glad." He said before kissing her soft lips.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure they agreed to send a doctor here again? My head hurts terribly !" complained Oscar.<p>

"I am so sorry Oscar! It's all my fault that you are in this state and that you are here! If someone should have had endure this, that should have been me!" Marie sobbed.

"It's not your fault Marie-"

Her word was cut by the door which was opening. Two men entered the prison and caught the two women by their arms.

"Let her go!" Oscar yelled.

"No!" Marie screamed, struggling in the other man's arms.

"Stop! A young woman ordered, as she quickly entered the prison.

"They are women! How dare you hurting them? Don't you have wifes?" she asked them sharply.

"We are sorry, madame…" the fist man replaied, but not letting go of the queen.

"Let them go and leave, before I send for my husdand!" she yelled.

"But madame…-"

"Haven't you heard me? Leave this prison NOW!"

The two men let the women go and leaved quickly the the sounds of their footsteps disappeared, the woman sighned deeply and not long after that, she gave them an innocent smile.

"I am sorry for my servants behavior, my dear ladies. Please forgive my husband for trowing you in this cold place.

"May I ask you are you madame?"Marie asked her coldly,ignoring her apology.

" I am Seraphine de la Sicile…Acctually de Medicis, Your highness. I forgot that I married my husdand a few weeks ago."

"And why are we here?"

"I am afraid this is a question which I can't respond to, my queen." She replaied, her face not daring to look at her furious queen.

"But you'll ne free! You must wait just a week and everything will be over…You'll be able to go back to Versailles."

"A week in this prison? Pardon my language madame, but are you insane?" Oscar asked sharply.

"Of course not my lady! You and the queen will spend this night and the rest of this week in the best rooms this castle has. I promise that you will have a very good time in here.

You''l be able to walk in the garden, to eat with me and my husband ." she quickly said.

"Thankyou, Madame de Medicis for taking us from here." Marie said, not losing her anger.

"Well then…I shall prepare a hot bath for you both,two rooms and of course a doctor for you my lady." Seraphine said looking at Oscar.

* * *

><p>After the two women had a very nice bath,Oscar was treated by the best doctor in the castle .<p>

"I wish I had your hair…"Seraphinesaid as she brushed Marie's golden curls.

"I'm flattered, madame." She replaied regardless. "But why is your hair so short?"

"I'm not sure you will like what I'll tell you.."

"Tell me please."

"Very well…I am a witch's daughter,You highness. Once a witch's child has her or his hair cut, it will remain like that forever."

"A witch?" Marie asked alarmaded.

"Yes.." Seraphine said.

"So you are a witch too?"

"Oh, no…I am just a half witch…I am nothing like my mother!"she laughed.

"I see."Marie said,permiting her self to smile.

As soon as Seraphine finished brushing her hair, Marie went in front of the window.

"Oh! The rain stopped! It's such a pleasure to see the bright sunset again!" she exclaimed.


	4. The Dream

Chapter 4 : The dream

It was night and Oscar was standing in front of the fire, looking at it thoughfully.

*I really need a big fire when I come back* she remembered her word from two days ago. She was tired,but she couldn't think about sleeping right now. Yet, she thought at the idea that she will have to wear gowns for a week with no exception. She would have preferred to wear her usual clothes, but they were all dirty and stinky, so she didn't have any other choice. She thought about borrowing Gabriel's clothes,but she quickly changed her mind, because it would seem too impolite of her, after all his and Seraphine's kindness. But then she thought about how she and Marie was thrown in the prison, as an animal, treated with no food and water for two days.

She sighned. It could have been worst…So I should be grateful for what they have done until now. I'd be dead right now,if it weren't for them.

Oscar raised slowly from the chair, heading to the mirror. The mirror was showing a beautiful young woman in a white night dress.

I am so different in this dress…

She sighned deeply and closed her eyes.

"A good and long nap won't hurt me, right?" she said,while laying on the soft bed, covering her body with the fluffy blanket. Tears began flowing on her face, getting her pillow , how much she hated these tears…All her memories from two days ago were now passed so quickly through her mind, causing her bitter pain. First, her father's opinion about herself and second,the well guarded castle she was captive in.

She closed her eyes with force, and not after a long time she entered the peaceful world of dreams.

* * *

><p>She couldn't see anything, but black.<p>

"Where the hell am I?" she asked out loud.

But then she heard a voice calling her name. She would recognize that voice from a million! The male cried her name again, even more desperately than the first time. She could feel the love in it.

"Andre!" she called him, while running to the low light which was in front of light turned out to be Andre,her best friend.

She ran in his arms ,hugging him so tightly that he remained without air. She didn't want to let him go anymore…All she wanted was to be there, with her, at both, good and bad .

Andre patted her golden head and caressed it gently, without saying a word. The powerful scent of apples invaded her nostrils. It was one of the only scents that had always made her feel safe and comfortable.

"I missed you so much, my Andre…I need you…Please don't deny that.."she said while she fought her tears.

He was shocked. But he never thought that she would ever say something like this. Yet, he only hugged her tighter.

"Don't worry Oscar. I am here. Everything is alright now." He said smiling,while he wipped her tears with his big finger and kissing her forehead.

The contact with his lips, had sent a hot wave through her body. She felt so good. She was vibrating of happiness.

"Andre...Listen to me very carefully." She began.

"I am listening…"he replaied calmly.

"I am currently in a very secularized castle…A castle…which belongs to Seraphine de Medicis."

"But why were you and lady Antoinette kidnapped?"

"Seraphine told me that she only needed me…But she took Marie with me because she wanted to make sure that she won't say a thing to anyone."

"But why the hell, does she need you?"

"I wish I knew…But the only thing I know, is that…she is the daughter of a very powerful witch…She is very friendly and kind…Yet, I suspect bad things from her."

"Marie told me that they cannot let me injury myself or even die…" Oscar continued.

"A witch? Are they even real?" he asked confused.

"I don't believe this story either, but I don't dare to put Seraphine at challenging." She replaied.

Andre sighned.

"I promise that I will find you, Oscar. I won't calm myself until I will find you." He said caressing her soft and pale face.

He raised his left hand and he putted a small blue flower in her hair.

"Wh-What are you doing?" she asked while her cheeks turned pink.

Andre smiled at the sign.

"Oscar…You are beautiful…Please tell me you knew that." He said before thinking.

Oscar remained still for a few moments, ending up by droping her look on the ground.

"Ummm…t-thankyou, Andre." She said,as she felt her face burning. "I really think…that you are the most handsome young man I've ever seen in my whole that okay?" she continued smiling.

Andre observed that she had a very big sparkle in her ocean-blue eyes.

His look went down on the ground while Oscar giggled. Damn! How much he loved her voice!

She putted a hand on his cheek, caressing it. Soon, she placed a sweet and shy kiss on it.

But then the bright atmosphere became black. Not long after that, a tornado took them both in the air. It was trying to separate them.

"Andre!" she cried, not letting go of his hand.

He didn't want to let go of her hand either…He couldn't...not now! But he did…Oscar was now eaten by the darkness.

"OSCAR!"

* * *

><p>She quickly opened her eyes,realizing that she was in a bed and that night became day.<p>

A…dream…?

As she raised up from her bed…a blue flower fell on the floor. Oscar quickly picked it up and looked at it carefully. And then, her eyes were catched by tears again.

'Oh,Andre…! I've really talked to you, haven't I?" she said sobbing, pulling the fragile flower to her chest.


	5. Clues and Names

Chapter 5: Clues and Names

"Oh my! This gown fits you perfectly, Oscar!" exclaimed Marie.

The swordswoman was wearing a light blue silk gown. Her soft waves of gold were catched in a high ponytail with a white silk ribbon. She was indeed beautiful. Yet, she wasn't feeling very comfortable. The corset was so tighter and Oscar could hardly breathe in it. The ribbon has catched tightly every single lock of her hair, causing her pain on her scalp.

However, she just stayed there, staring at her own reflection. She really didn't understood how noble women could endure such pain. But she didn't dared to speak her mind to the two young women in the room, which happened to be Marie Antoinette, the young queen of France and the noble lady, Seraphine de Medicis.

"It will take some time for you to get used to the corsets, my dear Oscar." giggled Seraphine, while she was hiding her face with her fan.

Oscar sighed. She felt so stupid in that dress. A few days ago she would have laughed at this idea, because her whole life she has had to wear only, but only, manly clothes.

However, deep down in her mind, she was glad she had this lucky opportunity.

Marie's remark snapped her out into reality:

"If it were for you to wear gowns, accessories and a little make-up, I am sure that you would steal the hearts of the men in Versailles. You are so beautiful, that I would say you are the portrait of a Greek goddess. Believe me!"

"You are much too kind Marie." Oscar replayed flattered.

After she knocked on the door, a maid entered the as she said politely: "Madame, your husband awaits you at breakfast with those two ladies."

"Oh, I see…Thank you, Genevieve." She said, rising up from the sofa.

"Please come along with me, my ladies." She said.

"Of course, Madame." Replayed Oscar, while heading to the door with Antoinette in her back.

In a short period, the three young ladies were in the living room. Seraphine went and caressed her husband's face.

"Good morning, my dear." She said gently.

"Good morning, my ray of light." He said kissing her hand.

"Good morning, my ladies." He greeted Oscar and Antoinette.

"Good morning, sir." They said.

"Sit down, please." Seraphine said.

As the four people seated at the table, three servants brought the breakfast.

The young man has been very friendly and polite, when the four of them talked about politics and balls and vacation destinations and all other things.

"Thank you for the breakfast, monsieur. It has been delicious! Please send my regards to the chief." Antoinette said pleased.

"But of course, your highness." Said Gabriel.

"May I go in the garden, Madame?" Oscar asked.

"Of course, Oscar. Have your time." She said smiling.

"I am in the study if you need me. My husband has to go in a trip for 3 days, so I am the only one you can count on while he is gone." She continued, while looking at her husband.

"That is right. I hope you will have a good time in here, my ladies. Goodbye and stay…safe." He said as he walked in the study with his wife.

As they were out of view, Marie was the one who talked first:

"May I join you in the garden, Oscar?"

'But of course, Marie. I would have felt too lonely out there without you." She said kindly.

They both were now stepping in the big garden. It was nothing as Versailles's gardens, but it was sure beautiful. They stopped in front of a big fountain, which was embodied the Greek goddess Aphrodite.

The fountain was surrounded by white, red, pink, yellow and purple roses.

"It feels so good to feel the fresh air and the hot sun on you face, isn't that Oscar?" Marie asked.

"It is…"Oscar replayed to the young queen.

"Oscar…I don't like Madame de Medicis at all…She is way _too kind _and way _too sweet_, if you ask me…Sweet excess…!"She complained.

"I wanted to say almost the same thing, but I was afraid that you would deny what I would have said." Oscar told her.

"But why? It's conspicuous…! That woman is sure planning something…"Marie said fiercely.

"I know Marie…Yet we have no choice but to stay here and to do as they please." she said gently, while caressing a red rose.

"Please don't think that I'm fine with this situation, because I am not." She continued.

Antoinette sighed deeply.

"I am sorry, Oscar…Please forgive my temper…"she apologized.

"But you don't need to apologize, Marie…I feel the same way." Oscar ensured Marie, while shaking her left shoulder gently.

"I have a bad feeling about tomorrow...I'm terrified just thinking about what she is able to do with us." she said trembling.

After some time of time of silence, Marie spoke again.

"But what if…"

"Don't you even think about it! I few try to escape we'll be thrown in the prison again." Oscar said seriously.

"But…"

"No buts…! It's dangerous, Marie. And I want you to understand that. It's pointless risking our lives at this moment."

"Besides…We're dealing with a witch…"

"A half witch." Marie corrected.

"Whatever! As I said earlier, we're not dealing with some other criminals…If we had…As soon as we were out of that prison, I've sure killed all the criminals, and returned us home…"she continued.

"Very nice story, Oscar. But as you said, we're dealing with a _half witch_. So what are we going to do?"

"We'll act in this stupid play…"she grumbled.

Marie sighed once again.

"Let's change the subject…Would you please?" asked Oscar.

"I wanted to put you a question this morning, but Madame de Medicis came too early and I didn't dared to ask you in front of …._her_!"

"I see…What is all about?"

"Did you have a…_strange_ dream last night?"

"Well…I don't know if I should call it strange…But it was beautiful." She said blushing.

"Well…What was it all about? Can you remember all of it clearly?" Marie asked.

"All of it." Oscar said bossy.

As soon as she saw Marie raising her eyebrows questionably, she continued:

"I dreamed of Andre…We met…I'm not sure where, but at first I was all alone, in a very dark atmosphere…I couldn't see anything, but then I heard him calling desperately my name, and then I ran in his arms. And after I cried on his muscular chest, I told him where to search for me…I mean for us…" she said dreamy.

But as soon as she heard Marie laughing, she snapped out to reality.

"I didn't know you are in love with Andre!' Antoinette giggled.

Oscar blushed at that remark. "I…I don't know…"

She wasn't sure of her new feelings for Andre…At least, she knew that she acquired in only those three days! She also knew that if her feelings were true, a love between a noble and common was rather impossible.

"Oscar…If you ever want to marry Andre…Don't hesitate and tell me right away. I would grand that wish gladly."

"I know Marie…Yet…I'm not sure if I truly love him…In these latest days, I could only think about him…I miss him so much…And I want him to come and save us…"she said softly.

She knew that there was useless hiding her feelings from Marie now. She that talking about her feelings would make her feel better and maybe realize how she was really feeling about her friend. And Antoinette was the only one who she could talk openly to right now.

"Oscar…I can sense love very easily…And I can say that you are in love with André." She said caressing her right arm.

"And it's good. Very good. Andre is more than a well mannered young man. He is a loving, caring , gentle , handsome man. And you deserve him more than anything."

"Think about it, okay?" Marie continued smiling gently.

"I will…Thank you Marie. You are such a good friend." Oscar said.

Marie was indeed the model of a best friend. Yet she was too naïve, letting anyone taking advantage on her kindness, thing that always made Oscar sad.

"What did you dream about?" asked Oscar from a sudden.

"Ummm…Well…I don't know if you would like to hear…"Marie hesitated.

"It's okay…You can tell me anything." Said Oscar gently.

"All right then…I'll tell you…But please keep it all silent."

"Don't worry about that." Oscar ensured her.

"I dreamed of me…meeting Fersen in the Versailles's Gardens at night…"

"I see…And?"

"Well he desperately asked me where am I and you. I told him that we are here…And he told me that he'll find us."

"Hmmmm…How did your dream ended?" Oscar asked.

"Rather like in a nightmare. A tornado took us in the air and separated us…Then I woke up." she said.

"Strange…That's exactly how my dream ended…"Oscar said.

"Marie…I really talked to Andre last night. The same goes for you…"

"Don't be silly! It was all a dream." She said calmly.

"It wasn't ! Please believe me…! I know I did…He putted a blue flower in my hair, and when I woke up, it fell on the floor!"

Marie couldn't help, but just stare at Oscar for a while.

"Are you serious ….Oscar?" she finally asked.

"I am."

Marie closed her eyes and smiled.

"Then I believe you Oscar."

"Thank you very much. It means a lot to me!" Oscar thanked her while hugging her.

* * *

><p>"He had been acting very weird these last three days, don't you think?" asked Bernard.<p>

"How sad… Although he's now a free puppy, he wants his master back…!" Alain said laughing.

"Yeah…Rosalie told me yesterday all about it…"

"Damn…He pisses me off with all these feelings…" Alain complained full of sympathy.

"Oh really?"

"Hm-hm…You know Bernard?"

"Know what?"

"I'm going to help that idiot find his bitch, whether you like it or not. With or without your help."

Bernard's jaw was wide open at his declaration.

"Oh, man! Close your mouth! I don't need to see your white pearls!" he laughed.

"Well, I am sorry 'master', but I am just amazed about what I've just heard…"

"I got it."

Then, in the bar entered Andre. His hair was all messed up and his was more sinister than any other person in the bar.

"You know…I think I'll join you too…I really want _old_ Andre back!" Bernard whispered to Alain.

"A bear please…"Andre ordered.

"Oh oh!" made Alain in surprise.  
>"Do you really think it's a good idea to leave him like this?" Bernard asked worried.<p>

"I want to have a little fun, you know…"

All he could think of was the dream he had last night.

"It can't be real…"he thought logical. But technical, it could have been real...because:

woke up with his shirt all wet.

had red spots on his hands.

had lipstick on his right cheek.

He could remember all the dream clearly, especially that part when she said that he is the most handsome man she had ever seen.

Oh…How much he missed her…

"Hey! Step out of daydream!"yelled Alain in his ear, bringing him into the cruel reality.

Yet Andre was just silent.

"I can't take it anymore! I'll say it for you, Alain! Because is evident that you can't be serious!" Bernard yelled furiously.

"Andre…We are going to help find Oscar." He said putting a hand on Andre's shoulder.

Andre slowly turned around, disgusted as he said:

"I know it's the first of April, Bernard…Please don't make this kind of jokes now…"

"It is…?" he asked surprised.

"No…no! I really mean it!" he said again.

"Yeah…And I am the Easter Bunny…"protested Andre.

"This is going to be fun…"said Alain with sarcasm.

After two hours…

"I do!"

"You do not!"

"I do!"

"You do not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"STOP IT ALREADY!"yelled Alain.

"Andre…Sweetie…Bernard is right…We are _really_ going to help you find you bitch."

"Alain…I know it's the f-" Andre began.

"Acctually…It's 2 April, Andre dear…It's passed from 12 o'clock."

Andre opened his mouth to protest, but he ended up closing it, remaing silent.

"Now, go back home…We'll see you tomorrow, at 5 o'clock in the evening, in front of Notre Dame, okay?"asked Bernard softly.

Andre just nodded shortly, before getting out of the another hour of walking on the streets, the young stableman was in his bed.

He fell asleep with his mind at his beloved.

* * *

><p>"André?" he heard a soft and loving voice, almost cried, calling him. There was one person who possessed that voice, and that person was…<em>Oscar<em>.

Andre didn't wait any second and ran to her. Oscar jumped into him, hugging his head tightly at her chest.

Oscar took her friend's head in her soft palms. She ruffled his jet black hair lightly and looked into his emerald eyes lovingly, before hugging him again.

Her forehead stoked on his, her palms never letting his face. Then she spoked softly, almost as in a whisper, as if she was scared that someone might hear them.

"Do you believe that you are talking to me, right now, while you are sleeping, my dear Andre?"

"I…I don't know what to believe, Oscar…" he said full of emotion, not daring to look in her light blue eyes.

Oscar closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Then she remembered how he gave her that blue flower.

"I want a scissors…"she whispered.

All from a sudden, a scissors has fallen from the bright blue sky, stuking it self in the ground. Oscar took the scissors while looking seriously at Andre.

"Sit…!" she ordered him.

Andre sat down on the grass, looking horrified at the hand in which she was keeping the sharp scissors.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked her, trying to keep his calm.

"Would you mind me, cutting your hair?" she answered by another question.

"Not at all, Oscar…"

"I'll cut it just enough for you to see that what you are dreaming right now…isn't _just_ a dream." She said as she began cutting every strand of his long hair.

As soon as she was done, she has dropped the scissors, siting next to Andre.

She stoked gentle his hair and smiled.

"I made you look nice." She said to him. "You were looking horrible! What have you done all these days, Andre? You sure didn't cared about yourself…"

He didn't answer her question, yet he only looked in her her deeply with great sadness.

Oscar's heart ripped in two just looking at her hurt friend.

"Take this and put it in your pocket, please." She said, giving him a piece of paper.

"What is this?" he asked.

"You'll see as soon as you'll wake up."

The sky broke and gigant pieces of glass fell on the ground.

Oscar kissed Andre's forehead before the ground ripping in two, having them separated once again.

"Good bye, Andre! We'll see each other next night! Don't make me wait!" she cried, before she disappeared under the ground.

* * *

><p>"Ah!"<p>

He had just passed out of his strange dream, finding hisself on his bed. He has also found his hair cutted. He quickly raised up from the bed , looking at the mirror.

His hair was enough long to reach his shoulders.

"Oh God…! It _was_ real!" he said.

He quickly putted his hand in his pocket, getting a piece of paper.

He opened it slowly, fearing that it would tear if he were to fast.

He found out that the castle in which Oscar was held captive was at 2 kilometers of Paris, in south. He had also found out that the keepers of the castle was Seraphine de la Sicile, who became a few weeks ago Gabriel de Medicis's wife. The castle was named _The Howling_.

"Just wait for me Oscar! " he said full of hope, before getting out of his room.


	6. Anastasia A door to a better future

Chapter 6: Anastasia. A door to a better future.

When Andre got out of his room, the clock was showing that it was 11 o'clock in the morning.

Considering that, nobody in the de Jardjayes family was present in the maison, all the servants and maids had some free time.

Unfortunately, granny remained closed in her room, crying after her beloved child Oscar.

In the maison was dominating the sacred silence…a silence that made Andre tremble.

He quickly got out of the maison, taking Blake from the stable, a few moments after riding him to the river's edge.

15 minutes later, as he got near the river, Andre saw a male sitting on the grass, next to his brown horse.

"Count Fersen."Andre thought.

He silently got off his horse. Only when he sat next to him, Fersen raised his head to look at Andre.

"Hi…" Andre said.

"Hi Andre…"Fersen replayed weakly.

"Did you…have a strange dream last night?" he dared to ask.

"Yeah…"

"You talked to Oscar…"

"Actually…I talked to Lady Antoinette…,"Fersen said.

"And…it was a real dream…"Andre forced himself to say.

"Yeah…By the way Andre…Oscar has really given you a good haircut. "He said with a smile.

"I guess she did. And Lady Antoinette has given you a very nice…bite mark on your neck…"Andre remarked amused.

"Yeah…Thanks…Laugh while you still can."

"Look, Fersen. I know where they are. Moreover, I have two friends that what to help me rescue Oscar and Lady Antoinette. We are supposed to meet each other at 5 o'clock in the evening in front of Notre Dame. I don't see why you shouldn't come." Explained Andre, ignoring his last comment.

"Oh, these are great news Andre! Shall I bring weapons?"

"Of course not! Have you forgotten that we are meeting in front of Notre Dame? There will be many people there. What will they think?"

"Yes…You're probably right."

"I know I am."

"Well, see you then Andre." Fersen said, as he got on his horse and left the place.

When he got out of his view, Andre sighed and looked at his own reflection from the river. Then he raised his head up, at the cloudy sky, as he murmured:

What are you doing now, my dear Oscar? Do you miss me as much as I do miss you? Are you safe?"

* * *

><p>"What did you just said?"Marie asked Seraphine horrified.<p>

"You heard me, Your Majesty. I need Oscar's blood. I need…to give to a friend. "She replayed with innocent, yet sinister smile.

"You won't dare!"

"But I will. I have too. I won't let this slip throw my fingers once again."

"You are a monster!"Marie yelled, one second later running away from her.

Instead, a force raised her up in the air, throwing her brutally in the walls. Blood had got out of her mouth. She had fallen on the floor, her weak body trying to rise up on her feet.

"You …won't es…cape that easily…!" a furious Marie forced herself to say, ignoring the bitter taste of blood and the pain of her body.

Seraphine smirked, as she raised Marie in the air again, throwing her from a wall to another, more brutally than the first try. She quitted the bloody game letting Marie fall from 2 meters high.

Marie's pale face has become purple, blue and pink from the bruises, which she has got recently. She has wanted to rise again, but her body was too weak, and soon enough she became unconscious.

* * *

><p>Oscar has woken up at a scream. She slowly has massaged her temples. "It must be that my imagination is going crazy…"<p>

Surprisingly, she was not feeling only uneasy, but she had a feeling that something bad has just happened. She was not going to wear a dress today, centrally not. However, a pair of pants, a simple shirt and a vest, which she has had found last night, before having informed Andre where she was. She quickly dressed up in her usual clothing. It wasn't her size but she didn't really care. The only thing she had in mind right now was to find Marie.

However, when she wanted to reach the door, to open it, her hand paralyzed. Suddenly, her body began to tremble, her eyes being shocked of what she has just seen.

"_**Run while you still can…"**_ was the sentence, which was written on the door, with red. With her hand shaking, she made courage and putted one of her fingers on the "a" letter.

"B-blood…?"

"_**What the hell woman!" **_an angry voice was heard.

Oscar quickly turned around, and saw something that wouldn't have believed that existed.

She saw a girl…The spirit of a girl around 15 or 16 years old. She had her hair cuted short, the hair of her back nearly reached her neck. She had bright chocolate eyes and devil red lips. Her eyes lashes were incredibly long and black. She was wearing a simple grey nightdress, a dress that was reaching her feet.

"_**Are you going to stare at me 24 hours? Haven't you read what's on the door? You must run! You won't stand a chance on living if you stay!" **_she said furiously.

"Who…are you?"Oscar barely got to ask.

"_**How about leaving the greeting thing at final. We don't have much time left…"**_

"But I can't leave Marie here!"

"_**I am sorry! Nevertheless, you cannot! She has been already sent to prison a few minutes ago! She is badly injured right now, yet if we try to rescue her, I may give Seraphine the satisfaction to catch you! And we don't want that to happen!"**_

"I will centrally not leave without her!"

"_**Look woman, I really don't care what you want, but the only thing I know is that if somehow you'll get injured or even die, then France is **_**DEAD.**_** Do you understand? I promise that if I can reach her I'll save her, but now we really can't do nothing but run as far away as we can…"**_

Then, a knock has interrupted the girl.

"Oscar! Are you up? The breakfast will be served in a couple of minutes. I'll wait for you downstairs okay?" said Seraphine from the other side of the door.

"_**God fucking damn it!" **_the girl sworn.

Oscar couldn't help but to stare at her worried. The girl sighed.

"_**I guess I'll have to use the tough way on my sister…"**_she spoke, a second later, fluttering her right hand in the air, few sparks of blue and red fire dancing around her so called body. All from a sudden, violet transparent walls have risen from nowhere on the windows, and the door. Then the girl has glared to the mirror next to Oscar, which has instantly broken.

She sighed again, as she looked tiredly at Oscar.

"_**Now…How about staying here 'till sunrise and get to know each other better?"**_

Oscar calmed herself down, and took her original cool glace.

"Yes..." she said firmly.

* * *

><p>"You are late, Alain…Bernard…And why is Rosalie here?" Andre has asked the two of them.<p>

"She has insisted on coming…I couldn't do anything…Oscar is the one you took care of her after all…" Bernard said, glaring softly at his beloved wife.

"Whatever! And who is the guy next to you darlin'?" Alain asked pointing his finger to the tall young man.

"He is Fersen…Hans Axel von Fersen." He whispered to them.

Bernard's jaw was open, while Alain laughed heartily.

"Oh my…This is a very special day, ay?"

"I did recognize you in the first place, monsieur." Said Rosalie smiling.

"Aren't you the queen's….ermmm lover?" Bernard managed to ask.

"It seems that wherever I go I can't ignore this subject, can I?"Said Fersen with a stupid smile on his face.

Alain laughed even louder.

"Okay, noble guy…! We are going to work out together to rescue that bitch and that lil' queen of ours, so you may better cooperate." Said Alain.

"There's no problem. However, how about going to my house and take some weapons…? We may need it."Fersen responded happily.

"Oh, a rich noble huh? Okay I agree." Smirked Alain shaking hands with Fersen.

Andre smiled, hoping that everything with be just fine.

He had no idea what he will have to confront in a few hours.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Fine…I'll begin with myself. <strong>_"The girl said.

After a moment of eager silence, the girl spoke again.

"_**My name is Anastasia Larisa Beatrice Arthmael. I come from the future North America. To be more explicit, from the year 2030. I am 15 year old and I am a proper, mature supernatural. That Seraphine is one of my ancestors, which from the love she has for her husband, became a very important gun for the Devil. In other words, she is the enemy. I have come here to help you escape and live, because you are about to do a very important matter for the history. If you die now…Well, France is going to be destroyed. From its destruction, nations will die one after another, leaving behind an unlived planet. That is Devil's ideal. He wants your blood and death more than anything else does. I am here as your so called guardian angel. As we escape their hands, I will bring to my home, in the future where you can be safe. At least for a couple of months. It won't take long for them to figure out where you are. Then we'll have to run again. However, we cannot just run all our lives, that's why there will be a moment when we'll turn our guns to them. Then we'll have to fight and we must make sure that we'll win, because if we don't…well I guess I've told you before."**_

Oscar was very unprepared for what she has just heard. There were so many matters of fact, which she couldn't believe.

"Anastasia…"Oscar began, but was interrupted by her.

"_**Anya is just fine."**_

"Whatever…! You said you were a witch right? Are you a good one or bad one?"

"_**I'd rather use the tremens of "nocive" and "benign", Oscar. Don't worry I am a benign warrior. A good one as usual people say."**_

"But you are a ghost!"

"_**Pfffff…This is no ghost! What are you seeing dear, it's a hologram…" **_Anya said amused.

"What's a hologram?"Oscar said surprised.

There were so many words of which she has never heard of.

"_**I really don't expect you to have an idea…It was invented in the 2012's."**_

"You do realize that you hadn't answered my question, don't you?"

"_**I am well aware of it, don't worry. The hologram is a…thing that projects every single detail of a person or thing. You can say I am real…However, this hologram isn't quite successful as usual holograms, because there is a very big interval of years, got it?**_

_**Back in my time, you can easily see what a hologram is and what is not by trying to touch them. If your hand passes through that body, you can say it's a hologram. However, never…But **_**never**_** confuse holograms with ghosts."**_

"How can I know if there is a ghost?" Oscar asked curiously.

"_**You can recognize ghosts by their looking…For example: A woman which has her throat cut, and her blood is on her cloth, and begs you for mercy, to send her to the light, then that is a ghost. Of course…there are quite many ghosts that only want to share a conversation with you, or want to send a message to a relative, or the most meted case…they want to harm you."**_

"Okay…So ghosts look exactly as in the moment of their death, right?"

"_**Bingo! You really do learn things quickly!"**_Anya remarked smiling.

"Well I guess that now is my turn to present myself…"Oscar began.

"_**There's no need for that, honestly. I do know anything about you from the history books and from the times when I've just made myself invisible and studied you day and night."**_

"How can you do all of this?"

"_**Remember…I am no ordinary human. I am more powerful than Seraphine is. I don't know if I've told you, but I am known as Lilith."**_

"What is a Lilith?"

"_**Lilith isn't a termen, but a name. There is a legend that when God has created Adam, the very first woman, which He has created to be his wife, was the beautiful Lilith. She was born from the same earth as Adam did. However, it is said that **__**Lilith left Adam after she refused to become subservient to him and then would not return to the Garden of Eden after she mated with Archangel Samuel. Then she became the first female demon Earth has ever had. The babies she had born were named vampires.**_

_**Lilith in arabic means female of the night or demon. Understood?"**_Anya told her with a sober smirk on her bloody lips.

"Are you…a vampire?" Oscar asked worried.

After one minute of silence, in which Anya has closed her eyes and smiled, she said:

"_**That's right, Oscar. I am a vampire. A quite unusual one I can say."**_

"Why?"

"_**Blood of witches and werewolves is flowing throw my veins..."**_she said softly.

"How can be that possible?"

"_**What can I say…? My biological mother was a very good bitch, I guess… She was a prostitute. She died when she was giving birth to me. A distant relative has adopted me, and raised me as her own child."**_Anya explained.

"I am sorry for your loss…"

"_**May I ask you why? I didn't even got the chance to meet her, so I don't have any feelings for her. I think it's a natural thing. But from want my mom has told me…she was a good person."**_

"I see…So you are more powerful than Seraphine?"

"_**Yes…I can actually **__**race with the Devil."**_ she smirked.

"Then why are we trying to run? Why can't we just stand and fight?" Oscar asked fiercely.

"_**Because of you…I can't risk on a fight, without making sure that you are at safe place…They may catch you and then…they can easily blackmail and manipulate me for their own desires.**__**"**_

"Am I making things difficult?"Oscar sadly asked.

"_**For them of course! For us, you are a blessing**__**. Oh my! Look! What a nice sunset…! I haven't seen one in ages!"**_Anya exclaimed.

Oscar felt as if she was talking to an old woman, which has been learning all impossible things and even more. Yet she was talking to a teenager of barely 16 years old. A very special one though. She was smart, intelligent and nice. Oscar even wondered if Anya has a lover. It was hard to believe that someone like her could not have shared anybody's love until now.

But then, her mind has flown to her dear friend Andre. She wondered what he was doing. She wondered if he was searching after her right now. Nevertheless, the only thing she could do now was to hope.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okay...I'm really sorry for uploading this late...However I hope you'll be able to comment and tell me what is you opinion! It would mean a lot to me!<p>

I've rated M due blood facts and violence /gore... There will be other parts...I guess. I'm not sure. ENJOY!


End file.
